


Kǔ qù gān lái

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Reflection, The Story of a relationship, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Elias found that time seemed to be measured differently now that he had someone in his life.As far as he was concerned, it became B.B (Before Bayley) and A.B (After Bayley).The time before her marked a period of great weirdness.The time after her made sense.





	Kǔ qù gān lái

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Wildcard for H/C Bingo: (Personal Ups and Downs) 
> 
> Part of The Language Of Love
> 
> I found a 65 page long list of words relating to love and life. I don't see this series ending any time soon- so yay? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always, I welcome your comments and feedback!

_Kǔ qù gān lái- Chinese- Happiness after going through trying times_

Elias found that time seemed to be measured differently now that he had someone in his life. 

As far as he was concerned, it became B.B (Before Bayley) and A.B (After Bayley). 

The time before her marked a period of great weirdness. A mess of ups and downs, he drifted from one gig to the next. He never settled down or made many friends. Roots seemed to make it all complicated which was the _last_ thing he wanted. Home was a dark basement with plywood walls and an exposed toilet next to the washer. It belonged to a sweet old lady, who gave him a discount on the rent as long as he tended to her garden. 

Women showed interest in him but he always found himself conveniently distant. Relationships weren't a priority, especially as he struggled to make a name for himself. He had one goal- reach the top and stay there. 

It really wasn't such a bad way to be. 

As his star began to shine, he grew bored with the weird life. He stayed on the road for longer and longer stretches, meaning the garden never seemed to be quite where it needed to be. BethAnn was _incredibly_ understanding but he knew she wanted her garden to stay in perfect condition. 

He did what any financially-responsible adult would do. He hired a gardener and began to pay the normal amount of rent. She fussed a little because the gardener didn't have the love he did but he knew she was grateful for the simple kindness. 

With everything going on, he began to doubt his life's path. He had always known he would destined for great things, even if they didn't necessarily seem like it. However, it was easy to lose sight of the forest for the trees. Everything he knew spun out of control and he didn't know if he was coming or going. 

He had never felt this bad. 

Then, a dark eyed beauty crossed his path. 

She was like no one he'd ever seen before. 5'6 with dark hair and eyes- he couldn't find an evil bone in her. All she did was hug and love and want to hug and love some more, even when her life seemed to be in shambles. 

She had a sixth sense when it came to people. She just seemed to _know_ when someone needed her. She kept buzzing around him, trying desperately to help. Of course, he tried to push her away. The last thing he wanted was to bring her down with him. He knew he could be a cancer, infecting everyone with his bad mood. The _last_ thing he wanted was to bring her down with him. 

She didn't care. She wanted to help and wouldn't take no for an answer. He ended up letting her in, learning to appreciate her persistence.

Somehow, she became the light in his dark, strange world. 

One day, she surprised him by asking him to dinner. To his _bigger_ surprise, he agreed. 

Elias didn't date- it wasn't who he was and yet, here he was- swept up in it all. 

That one date knocked his world around. 

He considered that date when time became _After Bayley_. 

Instead of being rational, he ended up falling hard and fast. Suddenly, everything he played began to sound like that old Beatles song, _And I Love Her_. It just became a natural progression for his music. 

With that, he began to suspect something was going on. 

Then, it just happened.

One night, he went to bed, knowing she was his best friend. By the light of the next morning, he woke up, knowing he'd found _The One_.

She told him before he could tell her. They sat over hot drinks- lavender tea with extra sugar for her and black coffee for him. She gripped him by the hand, and he prepared for the worst. 

_I think you should know._

_What?_

_You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time. It's come to my attention that I can't imagine my world without you. I think you're the one._

He could only nod in agreement, as he gave her a gentle kiss over the table. 

Coincidentally (or possibly not), the next time he picked up his guitar and tried to play _Cocaine_ by Eric Clapton, the song didn't change. 

The universe seemed to like this change of events for them. Everything started falling into place to make it all work out. He couldn't believe it. 

By the time they were ready to move in together, BethAnn offered to sell him the house for $10. He thought that was the kind of thing t hat only happened in movies, and he told her just that. She just laughed and explained she wanted the house to go to someone who loved it as much as she did. 

Bayley fell in love with the old house, especially the garden. Her only caveat was wanting to redo the basement, which he happily agreed. 

That's not to say that everything was perfect. They still argued... a lot...about everything. He was a stubborn know-it-all and she didn't want to give in. She dug her heels in, even worse than he did. 

They just learned to live with it. 

He hated looking back at life B.B. He didn't recognize himself. He didn't like the dark hole he fell in before she came along. 

Instead of dwelling on the past, he focused on his life A.B. It made things a lot to easier to handle. 

Besides, they were going somewhere glorious. That needed all of his attention. 

Why dwell on the past when the future looked so bright? 

-fin-


End file.
